


An Exploration of Frank's Guitar Kink

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gen, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Other, guitar kink, hints of frerard, im positive that something like this has happened irl at some point, not really but its not sex w anyone else so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: im sorry that i completely unironically and without a hint of humor wrote a fic about frank getting off on playing guitar during a show but...here it is





	An Exploration of Frank's Guitar Kink

**Author's Note:**

> just as a trigger warning this does involve degradation using homophobic slurs as a kink (it's a fantasy that frank is having not real) so if you're triggered by that don't read

Frank’s not sure why but Gerard seems to be  _ determined  _ to drive him insane tonight, clinging to him like a life preserver as he moans into the mic, pressing up behind him during instrumentals so Frank can feel his cock against his ass. Frank’s literally aching with how turned on he is, rutting against his guitar every now and then to try and relieve some of the pressure. He plays the songs relying on muscle memory as his mind is filled with the thought of how there must be thousands of people in the crowd out there, and here he is rutting on his guitar, getting off on their attention and Gerard’s teasing actions, in front of all of them.

Frank focuses on the feeling of the neck of his guitar in his grip, thinking about how similar this motion is to touching a cock as he slides his hand up and down. The rough catch of the strings on his calluses is different though and he can’t help but get turned on feeling up his guitar. Which isn’t exactly normal but hey, he’s already going to hell so what’s one more kink? He can feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against the wood of his guitar, the white Les Paul that’s sexier than most girls he’s met.

He looks down at the guitar and sees the word PANSY there in glitter, and even though he knows it’s ridiculous he feels as if the guitar itself is teasing him by calling him names. He is a pansy, a voice in his head whispers, strutting around onstage wearing makeup with his nails done, clinging to a lust-stricken Gerard whenever the singer comes over to him. He’s a fucking fag, a fairy, the voice tells him, a fucking slut too. Such a slut that he’s fucking his guitar onstage in front of thousands of fans, turned on from being watched and Gerard’s teasing and feel of the strings under his fingers as he continues to play.

He ruts up against his guitar, trying to get enough friction to get off. It’s not the first time he’s gotten off onstage, and it won’t be the last, and he loves the fact that he can come in his pants during a show and no one notices. He focuses on the sensations of playing his guitar, the strings biting into his calloused fingers, the slight ache in his arm from strumming for so long, and the feeling of the guitar’s body against his crotch, rubbing him just right. After a while he notices Gerard watching him and he can tell the singer knows what’s going on, and that’s all it takes, the humiliation of Gerard watching him come apart onstage by fucking his guitar, and Frank comes, his back arching and a moan escaping him, nothing too different from his usual onstage behavior but it feels so good as his dick pulses and the hot cum fills his underwear, seeping through leaving a small wet spot.


End file.
